bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tuxedo12
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Números page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 17:52, February 18, 2011 Images If you plan on uploading images to this site, you will need to follow the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy. Specifically all images need proper fair use and rationale affixed to them or they will be deleted.-- I added a new image of Toshiro Hitsugaya using Sennen Hyōrō that I think is exactly perfect I know it is, please give me your opinion. Tuxedo12 (talk) 01:43, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Images We have a very strict Image Policy here I suggest you read it and stop uploading pointless, useless, bad quality images that have not place here!! Further more, if you upload a good image then you must add Fair Use Rationale, otherwise it is illegal, and licensing, again or else it is illegal!! Do not break these rules in the future, I've had to clean up too much of your messes tonight, read the Policies before proceeding and please stop breaking the rules!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 02:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Last warning, stop it!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 02:39, January 26, 2012 (UTC) You have been told this many times before, if you are uploading images, you need to license them. The template is already provided for you when you upload so you are going out of your way to delete that rather than just filling it in. Continued failure to license your images will result in a ban.-- Images There is no reason to put images in the middle of paragraphs, when simply putting it on the line above or below the paragraph would suffice. Also please make sure to format the photo correctly (making sure it has some sort of alignment, 190px) and include the template to keep the page organized. Help Hello there!! I have seen a number of your recent edits and you seem to be confused about the correct way to edit on this wiki!! I strongly suggest you familiarize yourself with all aspects of the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style as it is highly important in terms of what is expected of an edit here and the style in editing our Articles!! I also suggest you read our Bleach Wiki:Image Policy as you violated it as well, you did not bother to check if you were uploading an image already present on the site and this gives us more work to do so please be more vigilant and be wary of Image Galleries!! Biskiel Yeah, I did a bit of digging myself before taking all my findings to Adam, who is the head of this wiki's Translation Corner for a good reason. The "iel" seems to be a common motif in all "God" related names in Hebrew ("El" meaning God/Lord/etc.), this being something I just knew from growing up Jewish with some knowledge of Hebrew. Anyway, after talking to people who knew more about the language than me and looking through a Hebrew/English dictionary, I found things for Biskiel that made a shred of sense, but not entirely. If anything, the main problem is because of Grimaniel (the glasses wearing Sternritter's Vollstandig). I found absolutely nothing for that one, so the general hypothesis seems to be that Kubo took a little of what he's heard from other languages and then just started making up stuff that sounded cool. Anyway, as far as Yhwach and relating to God is concerned, believe me, you're not the first person to come up with this theory. You'll notice a discussion here that even before "Juhabach" was officially replaced with "Yhwach", alot of people thought of the relation to the (actually unpronounceable) Hebrew spelling of God's name (יהוה in Hebrew; "Y.H.W/V.H." in English, commonly just called "Adonai" or "Hashem"). All in all, it does seem there is some connection to both Hebrew and German among the terms and names used by the Quincy, but alot of it doesn't make much sense, and we on this wiki have just stuck to using the Kanji, since Kubo actually knows Japanese more than he would Hebrew, German, Spanish, or whatever. Referencing Please do not add information to an article without providing a reference for it.